buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis
This character was created by Superjokertv. Genesis (known among demons as Vilgax) was a powerful demon and an agent of the Powers That Be. He was a member of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. After death, Genesis legitimately became a higher being in the service of the Powers That Be. Powers and Abilities *'Energy absorption and manipulation:' Genesis was capable of absorbing energy types and then re-releasing it. Once he has the energy he displays enhanced strength and durability, and was able to release the energy in powerful and destructive ways. *'Hand-to hand skills:' His strength and agility made him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. *'Telekinesis:' Genesis could levitate small, light objects and perform a number of other feats such as lifting objects several times his own body weight, pushing people several meters away, operating motor vehicles, causing localized tremors, inducing cuts and lacerations and applying invisible pressure to someone's neck in order to strangle them. *'Telepathy:' Genesis could hear the minds and thoughts of humans without the aid of physical communication. *'Shapeshifting:' Genesis could instantaneously shapeshift his appearance into other people's forms through physical contact. *'Psychic Link:' He had a psychic link to the Powers That Be allowing him access to certain knowledge in order to help Angel. *'Omnilingualism:' He also speak fluent in many languages, such as Egypt, ancient Greek, Latin, Italian, Chinese, Spanish, French, Belarusian, German, Japanese and Fyarl demons. *'Magic:' Genesis was also a practitioner of dark magic capable of project and perform incredible magical feats such as invisibility, pyrokinesis, teleportation and interdimensional travel. Appearances Genesis has appeared in 84 episodes: 59 on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and 25 on Angel. 'Season Four' *Restless (only in dreams) 'Season Five' *Buffy vs. Dracula (mentioned) *Out of My Mind *No Place Like Home *Family (mentioned) *Fool for Love (mentioned) *Shadow *Listening to Fear *Into the Woods *Triangle *Checkpoint *Blood Ties *Crush *I Was Made to Love You *The Body *Forever *Intervention *Tough Love *Spiral *The Weight of the World *The Gift 'Season Six' *Bargaining, Part One *Bargaining, Part Two *After Life *Flooded *Life Serial (mentioned) *All the Way *Once More, with Feeling *Smashed *Wrecked *Gone *Doublemeat Palace *Dead Things *Older and Far Away *As You Were *Hell's Bells *Normal Again (mentioned) *Entropy *Seeing Red *Villains *Two to Go *Grave 'Season Seven' *Lessons *Beneath You *Same Time, Same Place *Help *Selfless *Him *Sleeper *Never Leave Me *Bring on the Night *Showtime *Potential *The Killer in Me *First Date *Get It Done *Storyteller *Lies My Parents Told Me *Dirty Girls *Empty Places *Touched *End of Days *Chosen Angel 'Season Two' *"Darla" (voice only; telepathic communication) *"Dead End" *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" 'Season Four' *"Habeas Corpses" (mentioned) *"Long Day's Journey" (voice only; telepathic communication) *"Calvary" *"Salvage" *"Home" (cameo) 'Season Five' *"Conviction" *"Just Rewards" *"Unleashed" *"Hell Bound" *"Life of the Party" *"The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" *"Lineage" *"Destiny" *"Harm's Way" *"Soul Purpose" *"Damage" *"You're Welcome" *"Why We Fight" *"Smile Time" *"A Hole in the World" *"Shells" *"Underneath" *"Origin" *"Time Bomb" *"The Girl in Question" *"Power Play" *"Not Fade Away" ''Comics Angel: After the Fall *''After the Fall, Part One'' (as a flashback) *''After the Fall, Part Two'' (as a flashback) ''Angel'' Season 6 *''Aftermath, Part Four'' (in a illusion) *''The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart'' (in Angel's memory) ''Buffy'' Season 8 *''After These Messages ... We'll Be Right Back!'' (only in dreams) ''Angel & Faith'' Season 1 *''Live Through This, Part Three'' (mentioned) *''Daddy Issues'' (mentioned) *''The Hero of His Own Story'' (as a Higher Being) ''Buffy'' Season 9 *''Freefall, Part One'' (mentioned) *''The Core, Part One'' (voice only; phone call) Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Part Four'' (only in visions) }} Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Higher Being and Deities Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Servants of the Powers That Be Category:Scooby Gang Category:Angel Investigations Category:Magic practitioners Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters Category:Deceased